This invention relates to a flat, large area image display apparatus or device, such as for displaying television, alpha-numeric or other images, and particularly to an internal structure for such a display device of the cathodoluminescent type.
Cathodoluminescent display devices have been suggested wherein the electron source is a multidynode electron multiplier operated in an ion feedback mode. The structure of such a device can be extremely complicated when made according to standard multiplier technologies. If such or similar devices are to find practical application for large area displays, there is a need for less complicated display device design. The present invention provides a simplified device design wherein a novel internal support structure also serves as a substrate for the electroding required for device operation.